


Chrysalis

by bfketh



Series: Karma-verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Delinquent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Friends to Lovers, One-Sided Rivalry, Pining, Protectiveness, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan had been best friends with Isabel for as long as either of them could remember. Farlan thought nothing would ever change that, but then Isabel's family took in a foster kid. Suddenly, it's "Big Bro this," and "Big Bro that," and Farlan starts to feel like he's being replaced.</p><p>But he's not jealous, oh no; he's just looking out for his friend. This new guy looks like a punk - he can't be good news. Farlan's just worried that Isabel will get in trouble if she hangs out with him too much. That's all it is.</p><p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

After Farlan's freshman year in high school, his parents decided it would be brilliant to send him to work on his Uncle's farm for the summer.

In Alberta.

Canada.

Hundreds of miles and an entire country away from his friends and nearly everyone he knew.

At least he still had Skype to talk to Isabel with, but life, in general,  _sucked_. 

**~June~**

Isabel's face was peering at Farlan upside down. She'd set her laptop on the floor and was hanging off the edge of her bed as she Skyped with him. "So, Mom and Dad just took in a foster kid."

"Really? What's the little tyke's name?"

Isabel frowned and rolled over on her stomach. Farlan watched her arms reach out on either side, and the view tilted crazily behind her as she flipped up to lean against the pillows, the laptop resting on her knees. "His name is Levi, and he's  _sixteen_. Ugh, I hate it."

Farlan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What? Why would they foster some stranger who's only a year older than you? That's skeevy."

Isabel shrugged. "Well, I guess he's not a  _stranger_ stranger. I think Mom is related to his mom, like, second cousins or something. Mom and Dad won't talk about what happened, but I kinda get the impression they feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, but, are you  _safe_? Around him I mean."

"I think so. He doesn't really talk much, and he mostly stays in his room."

"Isn't that what they always say about serial killers, Is? 'He was always quiet.' 'He kept to himself.' 'He was such a polite boy.' Y'know, that kind of thing?"

Isabel laughed. "Jeez, Far. You worry way too much. He's just some tiny, pale emo kid." She grinned and flexed an arm. "Even if he tried something, I bet I could take 'im."

**~~~**

"That's him."

The view shook a little as Isabel turned her phone so Farlan could look down into the living room. She was crouched up on the second floor landing, and below them, Farlan could see a boy reclining on the couch with a book as one hand idly scratched Isabel's cat on the head. He was small, like Isabel had said, and his black hair was cut in a severe-looking undercut. He was also dressed in all black, which explained Isabel's "emo" comment.

"Princess loves him, the traitor," Isabel huffed.

She didn't do so quietly, and the boy looked up, thin brows furrowing together over pale eyes.

Farlan's view suddenly jerked as Isabel took off at a run down the hall, shrieking, "Oh, shit, he saw us!"

**~July~**

"Okay, you know how I'm always saying that Levi is creepy and I don't really like him?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, maybe I was...wrong."

Farlan sat up a little straighter. "What happened?"

"Well, I was outside today on our deck, reading, and Mr. Woerman next door was outside, too. He was actin' like he was working in his garden, but he just kept scowling at me, y'know? Like he usually does." Isabel gave a credible impression of a grumpy bulldog. "Well Levi came out and he kinda stared back at him, and then he asked him what the fuck his problem was. And Worm said he 'didn't think it was appropriate for a young lady to dress like that,'"

Farlan looked at Isabel. She was wearing a light green tank-top and jean shorts - normal summer clothes. "What? That's nuts. You look c-fine. You look fine." Farlan held his breath. Had he really almost called Isabel cute? She  _was_ , but you didn't actually say that kind of thing out loud about your best friend, did you? Or even think it? _Why_ had that been the first word to pop into his head?

Isabel didn't seem to notice his internal conflict. "Then Levi said it was hot out and I could dress however the hell I wanted to be comfortable, and that if Worm was sexualizing the way I dressed, then  _he_ was the problem."

"What'd Mr. Woerman do?"

"Well, Worm just kinda spluttered and turned red and muttered something about talking to my parents." Isabel rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he stomped inside, and Levi and I started talking. He's like, lived everywhere. He's got the best stories, too."

Farlan listened to Isabel babble on until she got too sleepy and went to bed, trying to ignore the odd sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**~August~**

"Mom and Dad let Big Bro take me for a ride on his motorcycle today! It was  _soooo_ cool!"

Big Bro. That was what Isabel had started calling Levi, and it seemed to Farlan like all she ever wanted to talk about anymore was  _him_. Farlan felt like he was being replaced, but he fought the feeling down. It was irrational, he  _knew_ it was irrational, and he knew Isabel would never stop being his friend just because he was away right now. He forced a smile to his face. "That sounds really fun, Is."

Isabel frowned. "Are you alright? You look kinda down today."

"I'm okay. I just miss you." That, at least, was true.

"Well, it's only two more weeks, yeah?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get home."


End file.
